Talk:2012
If there's no content here, why does this page exist? FB100Z • talk • 23:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Why is it totally locked? Content? Do we have any? lol I know we have something right? RIGHT?! - 21:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes, we're all gonna die! FB100Z • talk • 05:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know about the new Dino theme and and the City Forest Police station, and Garbage truck, and Dirt bike transporter rumors? :User blog:Kingcjc/2012 rumours - Kingcjc 10:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) A good new theme that Lego could release for this year would be Lego Scooby Doo which has many possibilities and new piece elements as well as having a video game. ( 21:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Nothing has surfaced so far for that theme on brickset. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 04:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I found some new pictures for the Star Wars planets at: http://thebrickblogger.com/2011/12/2012-lego-star-wars-planets-pictures/ I hope it's helpful since I can't actually edit the page. Gaiel Paraak 09:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Put them on the individual set pages :) - CJC 09:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Last night I found out about two Co-promotion Lego Star Wars sets, Anakin's Pod Racer and Mini Star Destroyer. For some reason the Star Destroyer was deleted -- what's up with that? The instructions are posted on the LEGO website, so it's definitely legit. Since I'm new to the Wiki, I don't want to just put it back, thus ticking somebody off who will just delete it again. (Gaiel Paraak 15:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC)) * Hi, I believe the entry may have been removed because you supplied the wrong item number (30057 instead of 30056), and someone looked it up on Brickset or somewhere and saw the Podracer and not the Star Destroyer (I'm just guessing here). Anyway, it's been re-added with the right number now. Thanks for putting this down here so it can be fixed up :) 22:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Should we mention Minecraft? Question: On the Lasha's Bitecycle set, it says it is $19.99, but on the set page it says $24.99. Which is true? -- 11:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear that a LEGO theme for the Back to the Future franchise is in the developement stage at LEGO? We may see it in 2013! Where did you here that??? :DOC, I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE FUTURE! - CJC 18:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) LEGO Back To The Future??? Is BTTF really going to be a LEGO theme??? :If the CUUSOO project passes. If not, no. 21:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I hope it does!!! 4207 City Garage??? I noticed while looking for info on the 4207 City Garage LEGO CITY set, that it doesn't appear on the 2012 page, even though when i searched for it i found a page on the set. Could someone please fix this? 10229 Winter Village Cottage??? I noticed while looking for info on the 10229 Winter Village Cottage LEGO Seasonal Exclusives set, that it doesn't appear on the 2012 page, even though when i searched for it i found a page on the set. Could someone please fix this? * Added to the list, thanks for letting us know about it 04:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) What the heck? Somebody deleted a bunch of sets from the list! Can somebody put them back? And ban that troll? >8(--Joeisawesome (talk) 23:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago Someone deleted Ninjago sets from the list. I'll put them back now TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ::Someone messed up the template, and I don't know how to add any sets to it :S TheBakonBitz My Talkpage :::That's because the template added things automatically and it wasn't working right. Nobody did anything wrong. 18:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC)